The Tattooman
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 8,600,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Great Edo 808th Street Drop (大江戸八百八町落とし)|manga = Chapter 240 (First Appearance)}}The Tattooman (ザ・タトゥーマン) is a wafu-chojin and member of Demon Seed. 'About' The Tattooman (ザ・タトゥーマン) is a Wafu Choujin. He hides a jitte underneath the snowflake tattoos on his right arm and possesses several Karakuri ningyō dolls, a Choujin usu, and various other weapons. He holds Alexandria Meat's left leg and fights Barrierfreeman to a draw. 'Story' The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 The third piece of the General Palast appears in Hakkodate, Hokkaido. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 240 The match takes place at the Goryokaku in the General Finger; this is fourth Demon Seed appears, called The Tattooman. The Tattooman reveals that the site upon which they fight was once an arena, where Zangyaku Chojin forced their Seigi Chojin slaves to fight to the death, and when one survivor was left standing, he was forced to fight their leader and their leader won every time. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 241 The Tattooman kicks the ring and reveals the Pentagon Ring in which their leader once fought. The Tattooman lifts stone bleachers for the fans, and reveals he holds Meat's right leg. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 242 He puts Meat's right leg in a hovering glass sphere over a post of the ring. Five canons are revealed at each point of the pentagon, which were used to kill slaves trying to escape, and they will explode Meat's leg within thirty minutes. Barrierfreeman enters the ring and begins with a Rolling Sobut. The Tattooman hits with a Snow Flower Burial Baton, and he strikes over and over until Barrierfreeman goes in for a Submarine Tackle. The Tattooman dodges the attack, until he is blinded with a Bra Blindfold. Barrierfreeman manages to then get the Tattooman on the mat and engages in a series of palm punches, before flipping him over into a Choke Sleeper. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 243 The Tattooman counters with a Hundred Flower Blossom Shoulder Flap, and then smashes him head-first onto the mat, which showers Barrierfreeman in blood. They engage in a series of blows, while The Tattooman encourages him to switch bodies with Nils. The Tattooman taunts him for his quest for atonement, and uses the technique Rope of Judgement, and then follows with a Blood and Tears Break-Breaker, which forces Nils to take over as the main body. The Tattooman uses the Gadgetry Truncheon to reveal Edo-style wind-up dolls. The Tattooman reveals the dolls are renrigaeri;''t he technique Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll follows, as they start to eat Barriefreeman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 244 Georgioman advises Nils to kick open Tattooman's chin, then to finish with a Reverse Neck-Breaker, and the two work as a team, with Nils taking damage to allow Georgioman time to recover. The Tattooman uses Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Two, Fan Waving Doll, which sends Barrierfreeman flying high into the air with a gust of wind, and allows The Tattooman to engage in a Whirlwind Youth Lock, which strikes them against the mat and cracks open Nils' head. There follows Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Three, Bow and Arrow doll. The doll uses arrows to aim for Barrierfreeman, where it ultimately pierces Nils' right leg, and then his left leg, followed by an arrow through the neck. Georgioman regains control. Georgioman is still weak and takes an arrow to the shoulder, but uses this to gauge the strength of the dolls and use every arrow after that to his advantage, including the Wailing Evil Spirit Arrows (a barrage of multiple arrows at once). He lands directly in the arrows path, where they hit vital acupuncture points, and his power returns along with an erection. He follows with a Snot Drizzle, using his snot to break the mechanical dolls that belong to Tattooman. Barrierfreeman unleashes a barrage of attacks, gaining the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 246 There are five minutes to launch. Barrierfreeman - in desperation - goes to use his finisher, the Narayama Back-Breaker, but the Tattooman uses this position to remove the arrows from Georgioman's back and return him to his previous level of strength. The Tattooman uses the Edo Finish Drop to crash him headfirst into the mat, but Barrierfreeman counters immediately afterwards with a Choke Sleeper. The more Barrierfreeman squeezes The Tattooman, the more his head wound bleeds out, and he risks dying before The Tattooman passes out. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 247 The match ends in a double knockout at 29 minutes. Barrierfreeman tries to save Meat's leg, as he awakens, but The Tattooman uses a stone grinder to capture Nils' arm, and - with only 20 seconds to go - Georgioman and Nils separate so that Meat can be saved. Nils dies alongside The Tattooman. 'Techniques' '''Great Edo 808th Street Drop' (大江戸八百八町落とし, Dai Edo Happyakuhachi-chou Otoshi) Tears of Blood: Arching Shrimp Persecution (血涙・海老反り責め, Ketsurui: Ebisori Seme) Hundred Flower Blossom Shoulder Flap * The Tattooman turns his shoulder flaps into rotary blades Gadgetry Truncheon * The Tattooman reveals Edo-style wind-up dolls Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll * The Tattooman's wind-up dolls eat his opponent's flesh Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Two - Fan Waving Doll * The Tattooman sends Barrierfreeman flying high into the air with a gust of wind Whirlwind Youth Lock * The Tattooman strikes his opponsent against the mat and cracks open their head Flesh-Eating Wind-Up Doll: Act Three - Bow and Arrow Doll * The Tattooman uses his wind-up dolls to send an arrows down on his opponent Wailing Evil Spirit Arrows * The Tattooman sends a barrage of multiple arrows at once Snow Flower Burial Baton * The Tattooman hits his opponent's head with a baton 'Career Information' ;Titles ;*Demon Seed No. 4 ;Win/Loss Record (Single) ;*X Barrierfreeman 'Trivia' *'Laugh: '''Kanra-Kanra (カンラカンラ) *'Based on an Idea by: Kenichi Ishii, 27, from Nagano '''References 'Navigation' Tattooman Tattooman Tattooman Tattooman Tattooman Tattooman